


He Has Left His Cleopatra

by ChloeMagea



Series: The woe of Loki Laufeyson and Sjöfn Heimdalldóttir [29]
Category: Loki-Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki on Midgard, Midgard, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, during the avengers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeMagea/pseuds/ChloeMagea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have been trying to write this fic forever but I get distracted. While on Midgard Loki samples some erotic entertainment where he meets a dancer that reminds him of Sjöfn. Inspired by Frank Oceans-Pyramids (listen to that damn song okay)</p><p>Just a short drabble bunny. :</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Has Left His Cleopatra

Loki walked in to what Clint had told him was “A Gentlemen’s Club.” He wasn’t really sure what he would find when he got there. He had gown bored of waiting around and there was only so much pacing he could do while his brainwashed team figured out how to open the portal. So he had to figure out someway to entertain himself in this dull realm.

He walked in to club that was called Sapphire’s, it was dark minus the red lighting that filled the entire club. The smell of cigars and alcohol hung in the thick air. His eyes automatically glancing up to the stage where a blonde woman danced, her breast exposed and she barely had anything else covering the rest of her. She danced on a pole her motions were odd to him, he didn’t understand the charm she had on the men that sat near the stage throwing money at her. He turned around and knew that his eyes had played a cruel trick on him when he saw another dancer pass by.  Her full curly hair and dark skin is what gave him pause, dressed in what seemed no more then golden undergarments and high heeled shoes that looked rather uncomfortable. His eyes followed her as she walked by; he smirked and took a walked towards her putting his hand in his coat jacket and pulling the wad of Midgardian currency out. 

“How much for your time?” He asked, grabbing the dancers attention.  Her eyes landing on the money and a smile coming to her lips.

“That seems about right.” She spoke, he expected her voice to be much higher but it didn’t sing of sunlight like his darling.

* * *

 

He looked at her as she danced in front of him but he found himself lost, not thinking of the Midgardian in front of him but rather the woman that she was a shade of. She was nothing then a fleeting imitation of Sjöfn to him, just a woman that happened to have some of the features that she did. Curly hair, dark skin, thick hips and a narrow waist. She slowly undid the front of her bra and exposed her breasts, dropping the fabric to the floor without a care. He couldn’t deny that the way her body moved was mesmerizing. He wished that it were Sjöfn what moved like that in front of him. He wanted to see her in those high black heels and over done make up. Loki wasn’t sure if was the dim lighting or his imagination but the dancers face seemed to change in to Sjöfn’s. He licked his lips, knowing that it wasn’t her but he was content on pretending.

“Who is she?” The dancer suddenly asked him. Loki looked up blinked wondering how she knew. “You’re looking at me as if I’m someone special. That’s not a look a man gives to just any girl.” She added.

“Cleaver lady.” Loki chuckled almost bitterly. “Takes a smart person to figure me out.” He said.

“Is she your girlfriend?” The dancer asked. “Or a woman you love but cannot have? Hell some men even come in here and pretend that we are their daughters….” Loki raised his eyebrow at her last words.

“She will be my wife.” Loki spoke looking at her.

“Well then why are you here?” She knew very well what she was doing; it was an art form after all.  She could see a type of sadness in his vivid blue eyes that was jarring but hidden with a smirk.

“My ladylove is far away and you my dear, look like her. That is why I asked your company.” The dancer smiled and paused for a moment before going back to dancing.

“Humm. She looks like me?”

“Yes.” He nodded sitting back.

“Well she must be beautiful then.” She snickered.

“She is perfect.” He mused thinking about Sjöfn and in all the ways she had no flaws to him. The dancer slipped in to his lap and started to wine her hips. The feeling drawing a small moan from his thin lips.

“Does she do things like this for you?” she asked flirtatiously not able to ignore how handsome he was.

“You have no idea.” He smirked his eye piercing through her with wickedness.

“Good.” She smiled before getting off of his lap. “Well it was lovely Mr…”

“Loki.” She wrinkled her brow at his name and looked confused for a moment.

“I know that name.” She uttered.

“You should, Midgardian.” He spoke before reaching in his pocket and pulling out a few more bills of the money that meant nothing to him. “And what name shall I remember for you?”

“Candi.” She said, Loki raised his eyebrow at her words and shook his head.

“You’re real name.” He clarified, she let out a sigh.

“Maya.”

“Well it was pleasure Lady Maya.” Loki said before handing her the extra money. “Here, take it. I have no use for it.”  She took it out of his hand and looked, it was over a grand. 

“Are you s-“ Maya was about to ask if he was sure but when she looked up he was no were to be found. She stood there for a moment dumbfounded and then she remembered where she knew his name from. “The God of Mischief?” She uttered to herself before laughing. “No, that’s impossible.” 


End file.
